


I Win...........You Lose........Or Not

by blstedman



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blstedman/pseuds/blstedman
Summary: Mew had never expected it to be like this....this was going to be so hard for him to do, yet if he could win it would be the best week ever!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 128
Collections: ABEChallenge2





	I Win...........You Lose........Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MadReisz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReisz/pseuds/MadReisz) in the [ABEChallenge2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ABEChallenge2) collection. 



Mew sat on the patio as he gazed out over the azure ocean, he breathed in deeply, the smell of the ocean filled his senses. Mew loved being at the ocean, it made him feel so calm and relaxed, all his worries always seemed so small. The breeze was gently flowing through his hair and caressing him as it kept him cool from the morning sun that was beating down on his body. As he took a sip of his tea he heard a moan from behind him. Mew turned and looked toward the inside of the room, where he saw Gulf laying on the bed and reaching out in his sleep. He was obviously trying to find his “pillow” his hair was all tousled from sleep and his golden skin was on display. To be honest Mew thought that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. A small smile graced Mew’s face as he thought about last night. Last night had been a wonderful night, a culmination of every thing that had happened over the last few weeks to bring them to this place. 

It had all started a few weeks ago, when they had been at one of their fan meets. Everything about it had been as it usually was the “fan service” and all the screaming fans. When asked about their relationship it was always the same answer brother’s who love each other, to be honest Mew didn’t really like that answer, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Gulf always seems fine with that answer, but he obviously enjoyed the skin-ship and intimacy, as he even instigated a lot of it, They had said many times they just went with how it felt, so could it really be called fan service? For Mew though he hated to call it fan service, but he remembers everything that happened in the past, so he keeps his walls up high. Every now and then, even more often lately he wonders if it really is all just fan service for Gulf as well, sometimes when he stares into Gulf’s eyes he can see that something is there, but he just can’t bear to talk to Gulf about it because he can’t lose Gulf he just CAN’T. He is not so sure that he can survive without Gulf in his life in some capacity even if it is just as friends or “brothers”. 

The fan meet was finally over, and all of the cast were finally resting back stage, and as usual the low rumbling of everyone as they speculated and mumbled under their breath about wether Mew and Gulf were in a relationship. Even though Mew’s wall were up he was still very affectionate with Gulf. Gulf was also very affectionate with Mew, but Mew being on the alert made sure to never read anything into what Gulf did or didn’t do. Mew could hear them, but he was where you could usually find him after a busy fan meet, snuggled up to Gulf with his head on his shoulder, and his eyes closed sighing as Gulf gently ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to block out the voices of the cast as they continued to speculate on the status of Mew and Gulf, he just couldn’t bring himself to care tonight. As he contemplates on all the mumbling and rumbling he is hearing he suddenly feels Gulf’s body tense up, and he knows someone is coming over to intrude on their solitude. 

Without opening his eyes his first guess is that it is most likely his longtime friend Mild, sent by the rest of the cast as the spokesperson. Mew’s guess was proven to be correct when Mild speaks, as captain of this MewGulf ship I have something I would like to ask? Mew pry’s his eyes open only to roll them at Mild. He is pretty sure he knows what some of those questions could be, he glances up and looks at Gulf who is looking at Mild with a weird look in his eyes. Mew sits up to get a better look, but by the time he does it is gone and Gulf has turned to look at Mew with a tired languid expression. Mew knows that look…….here we go again, he rolls his eyes at Gulf and Gulf just smirks back….What is your relationship??? Why are you always off by yourselves? Why are you always touching if you're not in a relationship, Why do you keep touching when there are no cameras present? Mew always found this last question the hardest to answer, he knew why, but he alway answered that it was just habit. It was the same at almost every fan meet.

Before Mew can even say anything Gulf sighs and says “what is it that you want to ask Mild” Gulf slowly sets his fingers back to work on rubbing Mew’s head again as he had settled back down onto Gulfs shoulder since he couldn’t figure out what that look in Gulf’s eyes was. Mew glanced up at Mild, he could see he was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to ask. Mew lets out a frustrated sigh and says “come on Mild spit it out. Mild snaps his head in Mew’s direction, and his eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Gulf’s head has also snapped down to look at Mew, his eyes ask if everything is ok? Mew glances up at Mild and sighs, “sorry’ Mild “I’m just tired, what did you want to ask?” What comes out of Mild’s mouth was not anything close to what Mew had been expecting.

“Sooooo if you are just brothers who love each other, we….the rest of the cast and I” he hastened to say “ww…we….were wondering” he stuttered…..”how long can you and Gulf go without touching each other”. Mew’s mouth fell open, he looks up to see Gulf’s reaction, he can’t quite make out what that expression is on Gulf’s face. Is it relief……does he not like the skin-ship that happens when there are no cameras present. Gulf has never asked for the skin-ship to stop, he also instigated a lot of it, so that couldn’t be it could it. Mew’s is certain that he and Gulf are close enough that Gulf would say something, also Mew has noticed lately that Gulf has been even more forward in initiating the skin-ship at the last few fan meets. Mew had been meaning to talk to Gulf about it, but he just can’t bring himself to possibly ruin the one relationship that he really wants or is it needs, he is not even really sure anymore at this point.

Gulf finally looks Mew in the eyes, and Mew can see the challenge that is there, Gulf is so competitive that he loves to do things like this. Mew sighs, he thinks to himself… ok fine if this is what you want Gulf then this is what you’ll get, maybe this will help me to be able to put some distance between us. They only have a couple episodes left to shoot, and Mew knows he needs to start pulling back, or it is really going to hurt when the filming stops. He looks to Gulf and says “ok”. Gulf looks at him with a smug look and Mew just knows that Gulf is thinking he can win, but Mew knows a lot of Gulfs weakness and Gulf has been a lot more clingy lately.

“Bii what are the stakes, what do I get when I win?”…..Gulf snorts as if to say as if…. he retorts “Boo what do I get when I win?” Hmmmmmmm Mew thinks what do I want….. “How about if I win you have to do whatever I want for a week” Gulf rolls his eyes and says “fine, but if I win P’Mew you have to go somewhere with me for a week!” Mew nods his head in agreement and looks at Gulf, he catches a look that passes between Mild and Gulf, “what?“ Mew asks, Gulf quickly turns to look back at Mew and says “what P’Mew! What are you talking about?” Mew turns to look at Mild, but Mild is already turning away to go to the other side of the room. “Mild!” Mew yells, but Mild just looks back and says ‘nothing P’Mew, there really is nothing.” “Like I’m going to believe that” Mew says under his breath but there is nothing he can do about it now.

Mew turns back to Gulf and says “ok Nong what was that?” Gulf just looks at Mew with those liquid brown eyes, he shakes his head and say “it’s nothing P’Mew.” Mew shakes his head to clear his mind, he says “we can start this tomorrow, right now I want to finish resting before we leave to go home”. Gulf glanced at Mew, his hand came up, he brought Mew’s head back down to his shoulder, and sighed in satisfaction as his fingers slowly started to thread through Mew’s hair again. Mew just closed his eyes and thought to himself that he is probably screwed because he really likes the skin-ship and intimacy that he and Gulf have, but he is determined to try his best and win so he can spend as much time with Gulf before all of this is over.

The first day was not so bad, he could tell that Gulf was being extra grumpy and pouty on purpose, but Mew was determined to not lose. Mew couldn’t even sit next to him during lunch because he always served Gulf, he liked to feed him, he knew he would lose in a heartbeat if he did that. They still called and talked to each other that night, and don’t get Mew wrong it was nice and all, but it wasn’t the same. Mew craved being able to touch and hug Gulf, that was one of the ways that he showed his love and affection for his Yai Nong. The second day was even harder, but he could see that it was beginning to affect Gulf as well. Mew was deliberately acting sad and mopey, Gulf kept starting to reach out for him, but at the last second he would remember and then he would look over at Mew and shake his head as if to say sorry, but I really want to win. Mew could hardly remember all the hardships that he went through that day to not touch Gulf. Gulf was pouting over some thing that had gone wrong during filming a scene, Mew’s fingers and arms itched to reach out, hold him tight, and tell him everything would be alright. Something even as simple as his Nong’s hair falling in his eyes or he had something in his hair, would drive Mew up a wall. Mew was always fixing things for Gulf and he really missed it.

The third day was awful, Mew could tell that Gulf had not slept well the night before, well neither had he for that matter, but what could he do about it. Mew saw Gulf start to walk over to sit next to him when he suddenly topped and walked over to sit by Mild. Mew’s heart starts to hurt, he misses his Bii, his Yai Nong, he was of half a mind to just go over there and lose, but he knew that Gulf would not like to win that way. He watched as Gulf talked to Mild, he can see that Gulf looks upset about something, Gulf kept shaking his head. Mew wondered what was wrong. This hurts Mew thought, normally Gulf would be talking to me, but because of this stupid bet he is over there talking with Mild. Mew keeps watching suddenly he see’s Mild’s hand start to reach up to touch Gulf’s face, anger starts flooding his mind. Mew’s mind goes blank, all thoughts wiped out except one, the only thought ricocheting in his mind is that no one and I mean NO ONE touches Gulf. Obviously that is not a true statement, but Mew’s jealous mind quickly casts it aside.

Mew storms over to Gulf, he grabs him by the wrist, he glances at Gulf, his doe eyes are blown wide open, his pupils are dilated so wide there is almost now brown left to be seen. He turns to Mild and growls at him “you can’t touch him.” Mew turns away and jerks Gulf to follow behind him, he can feel Gulf wriggling his wrist trying to get Mew to let go. P’Mew…… he whines, Mew just jerks him harder and Gulf is nearly pulled off his feet. Mew finds an empty room he pulls them in and slams the door shut. Mew is breathing heavily and he is trying to calm himself down, he knows that he shouldn’t be jealous but he can’t help it. “P’Mew” Gulf whispers, Mew’s jerks his head up to look at Gulf, what he see in those warm brown eyes throws him off balance. “What?” Mew asks “P’Mew look” Gulf says as he slowly brings up his wrist to show Mew……”So”, Mew says, and suddenly he knows what’s wrong… HE is holding onto Gulf’s wrist, he slowly looks into Gulfs eyes and he watches as Gulf’s eyes fill with laughter…. “P’Mew you lost!!!!!!”

Mew looks at Gulf, his eyes wide he can’t believe he lost!! Mew looks away from Gulf, his shoulders sag and he let out a sigh of defeat. Suddenly feels Gulf’s fingers under his chin making him turn to look at Gulf, there is something in Gulfs eyes. Mew thinks he know what it is, but he shouldn’t be seeing it…..they are just brothers right? Mew watches in fascination as Gulfs lips start to move…….“P’Mew I have missed you so much. Mew’s eyes snap up to Gulf’s….What? he thinks to himself. “P’Mew I love it when you hold me, I love it when you take care of me, and I especially love you!” Mew’s mind has gone blank again, he can’t focus on anything other than the words “I especially love you” that keep echoing and replaying over and over in his mind. Mew looks at Gulf again, “ww…wh…what?” he stutters. Gulf eyes light up as he smiles, he reaches for him, he pulls their heads together so their foreheads are touching. “Listen closely Mew, I Love You!” Mew is just speechless, that is the first time his Yai Nong has called him by his name. “Oh….and Mew just so you know I asked Mild to help me set up this bet” “Why?” Mew asked. “Well” Gulf looks down for a second and his ears go red, “I was hoping to win, so I could finally tell you how I feel about you” 

Mew’s tears start to fall down his face, finally he thinks I can let my walls down and let him in. Gulf reaches up, he gently wipes the tears off of Mew face, and even more gently kisses each eye. Mew reaches up and touches Gulf’s cheek and Gulf leans into his touch and slowly closes his eyes and the most beautiful smile Mew has ever seen graces his lips. Lips that Mew loves so much. Mew leans in and gently kisses Gulf, he feels him respond and Mew’s heart soars and sings with joy. Mew finally pulls back when the need to breath becomes a necessity. Gulf slowly blinks his eyes open, Mew looks into those warm eyes, he finally gets to say what he has wanted to say for the past several months I Love you too!!!! Will you be my boyfriend? Gulf nods happily, “yes Mew I would love to be your boyfriend” Mew kisses Gulf again, this time with so much love, hope and joy. As he pulls back he notices Gulfs eyes are glazed and unfocused. Mew decides to ask “So where are we going?” Gulf eyes come back into focus on Mew and a beautiful smile break out, “wait and see, you will love where we are going.”

Looking back in retrospect Mew decided he had never thought that by losing the bet he would be rewarded with the very thing that he had wanted most….… Gulf! His eyes widened in realization that he had not lost after all…….Mew slowly walked over to Gulf who was still sleeping. He gently brushed his bangs way from his face, he felt his heart beat start to quicken as he looked a Gulf’s beautiful face. He was allowed to touch Gulf whenever he wanted, he was now his boyfriend. Slowly he leaned down to kiss those chestnut lips that he could never get enough of last night, nor during filming. He felt Gulf lips begin to move under his own, Mew opened his eyes only to find himself falling into dark brown eyes that reminded Mew of chocolate. He pulled back slightly to look at Gulf and smile, Mew’s heart catching in his throat as Gulf’s warm sleepy chocolate eyes lock onto his and his sleepy voice said “good morning my love”


End file.
